Another Day At the Guild Equals Young Love
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: Laxus and Lucy are both 12 years old, and are hanging out at the guild one day. But that day's a regular dy at Fairy Tail, right? So what romance will happen? ONESHOT!


At the guild…

Laxus' POV

"Laxus! Let's play hide and seek!" a bubbly short blond-haired girl ask me. "You're such a child, Lucy." She pouted. _How cute._ "We're both 12 years old! So stop calling me that!" she says. I held my hands up, surrendering. "Okay, okay, now why do you want to play that?" "Erza-nee is too busy eating strawberry cake, and Natsu-kun and Gray-kun are fighting again. They're no fun!" she complained. "And so you decided to ask the big and mighty Laxus Dreyar to hang out with you." I grin. _This is getting fun._

"Aw! Come on, juat play with me. I'm really bored now!" Lucy whines. "Okay then. So who's hiding me, or you?" I ask. "Me." She answers with a proud smile. "Remember the rules. No going outside the guild. Moving while I'm looking for you and—" "Okay, Laxus. Geez, just skip the rules. I've played this game a lot of times to remember all of them already." "Kay then. Ready, set, go!" I turn so that my back was facing her, and hid my face.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0! Okay Lucy, here I come!" I scream and dashed around the guild to look for her.

Narrator's POV

"Hey should we stop them before they make a mess?" Macau asked. "Nah, just let us have some fun watching this." Cana said, chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

Secretly, everyone hoped that something entertaining *cough*cough* romantic, will happen.

Lucy's POV

_Heh, heh, my hiding spot is just perfect! No way will he find me!_ I grin to myself. Laxus looked around everywhere, I can tell, but not here yet. "Dammit, why can't I find you?" he cussed. Jeez, he shouldn't cuss when he's just 12 years old!" "Laxus, don't cuss. It's not good for you!" Master shouted from the second floor. "Whatever, Gramps." He shouted back. After half an hour, he suddenly said, "Oh, what's this? This looks like a golden key…" and suddenly I dashed away from my hiding spot.

"Give me that, Laxus!" I shout, anxious to check it out. "Just joking. There's no key here whatsoever. Anyway…I found you!" he screamed gleefully. _Oops._ "You cheated! You cheater!" I pouted. "All is fair in love and war." He shout triumphantly. "Huh? Who said anything about love?" I ask confusedly. He grinned and said "I did." Then, he kissed me in the cheek! My whole face burned a bright red color. A few whisles and claps were heard from my guildmates. "W-what w-was that f-for?" I stutter, feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, can't a give the girl I like a kissed?" he asked flirtily. I blushed 10x a darker shade.

"Whoo-hoo, I'm going to get grandchildren soon." Master said gleefully, still standing on the second floor. I glared at him. "S-shut up! We're only 12 years old! We don't know the future!" I argue back. He just smirked and began daydreaming, no doubt about his 'grandchildren.' Then, to make matters, Mira-nee started to sing.

_Lucy and Laxus_

_Sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage,_

_Then comes baby_

_In a baby carriage._

"Aw!" she squealed in the end. "A-ano, Mira-nee! You got it all wrong! I-it's not like we're in l-love!" I stuttered. "Nope, my love signals never go wrong! I wish you guys a happy future together!" she squealed playfully, winking at me. I groaned inwardly. _Things are getting out of hand._

And, to make it even more worse, Gray and Natsu joined in the conversation.

Natsu- "Eh? What does it mean to fall in love?"

Gray-"You dense flame idiot! It means that a person has a crush on someone else!"

Natsu-"Don't call me a 'dense flame idiot' you ice stripper! And wait, is that person crushing a mountain onto the other person?"

Gray-"I'm not an 'ice stripper' you baka! And no, that's not it!"

Natsu-"I'm not stupid! And Gray you are an ice PRINCESS!"

Gray-"You—"

Erza stepps in.

Erza-"Do I hear you guys fighting?!"

Gray and Natsu-"No, of course not, Erza-sama! We're best friends!"

Erza-"Good." *face towards me* "Sorry Lucy. I too wish you two a happy future."

"Mou, it's not like that!" I sob, tears streaming down my face. The whole guild froze, shocked at my outburst. I ran away to my favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Why did he kiss me?" I mutter softly. "'Cuz I love you." I blush and screamed "Don't go saying stuff like that so randomly!" Laxus just chuckled and said, "But it's true." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Laxus broke it. "So um, will you please go out with me?" he asked. I sighed, and said, "Fine. But only because you're cute and I also like you too." He grinned and took hold of my hand, and dragged me back to Fairy Tail with him.

Laxus' POV

"We're back!" I shout, kicking open the door. My hands are still holding to Lucy's. The guild seeing this, screamed "Let's PARTY!" And Gramps was sobbing about he is going to have grandchildren.

Yep, just another normal day at Fairy Tail


End file.
